She moves in mysterious ways
by iloveprada
Summary: For all the Puck & Quinn lovers anxious to know what happened on that night that led to all this baby drama. This story will revolve on that night, it will be a sensual, romantic fic. Not very good at summaries, but give this fic a go!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hi there! Well, I don't usually write Fan Fics (I write mainly creative short stories and poetry.) But, after becoming a fan of Glee, and being hooked on P/Q, I decided to give it a go, Mainly because of P/Q's amazing chemistry/ Angst, they got a lot going for them. So, my first fan fiction goes to them 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Glee, Puck, Quinn, U2 & there song "Mysterious ways" ! Though, I wish I owned glee, so we would be getting some hot P/Q action! ;)

**First rain drop.**

A gentle tear escaped from her eye. Swelled her vision, tugged in her long lashes, and escaped like dreaded rain from the corner of her eyes.

She was strong. At least she thought she was.

Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club, and girlfriend of Finn Hudson, the quarterback, was strong.

She sat inside her car. Eyes shut, listening to the ongoing sound of raindrops falling on the roof of her car, falling every where, in the back of her mind, relaxing her, like sublime music, giving her soul rhythm, settling peace.

She loved the sound of the rain as a kid. She loved the feeling of the rain on her skin, it cleansed her, and made her mind at ease.

She needed the sound of the rain at times like these, at times when her life seemed less then perfect. When everything seemed like a blur. When everything was falling apart.

All because of one night… As she sat in her car, hands pressed soft against her belly. Listening to the sound of the rain. It all felt like Déjà vu…

3 months ago…

"Quinn, there is nothing going on with me and Rachel" Finn hissed, his arms at the side of Quinn, as she leaned against her locker, "You can quit this little game of yours." He pressed his lips together, in anguish.

She shrugged, "what game, Finn?" She was clever and just as stubborn, she saw the way Rachel stared at her boyfriend, and what was worse, she saw the way he stared at her. She had to stop whatever was going on, she had to stop this little fling, that could tear down her reputation, what would everyone think if Finn left Quinn for Rachel. It would destroy her. The Quarterback leaving Quinn, the head cheerleader, for Rachel berry, the school freak, Glee member, who was the subject of all jokes? That would make Quinn a joke. It would make her a failure. Loosing her boyfriend to Rachel. She cringed.

So she joined Glee club. As much as she didn't want too. She joined it, to keep an eye on Finn, to keep Finn, and to make everything the way it should be, and if that meant destroying this little Glee club on the way, so be it.

Her reputation was at risk.

"I'm not playing any game. I am just being a good girlfriend and supporting you. Glee makes you happy, I can see it, so why not do it together?" She smiled, rubbed his shoulder, and won him over. She was good at this.

So, Finn and Rachel performed most of the songs together. Mr. Shue liked it that way.

Quinn was always in the background, blurred in the background, and Rachel took center stage in every performance.

It was a small group. Filled with outcasts, the unpopular people, the people who liked to perform, the people who had slushies threw in their faces everyday.

She didn't know most of there names. Maybe because she couldn't care less. She was here for a mission, not here to make friends with these people who were so beneath her.

Her, Santana & Brittany should have been the stars. Mainly because they were the cheerleaders, and they could give some recognition to the humiliating singing club. But, no, Mr. Shue saw something in Rachael; saw something he valued more then any of the cheerleaders.

He saw something in Finn too. Which is why, Finn and Rachel are holding each other, center stage, staring at each other, singing words of affection.

She stood in the background. Humming, and following the words that echoed the stage, piercing her eyes at Rachel, as if she was her predator, ready to attack.

Yet, she stood there, defenseless.

Damn her.

She left, purposely. Oh, how she hated Glee club. Detested it, despised it. Every little thing about it made her blood pressure increase.

She abjured the Glee club, but tolerated it for many reasons. But she couldn't stand in the background, watching everything she feared being displayed in front of her like a show she was forced to watch.

She stood outside the schools parking lot, under the warmth of Ohio's sunshine, feeling bewildered, and conscious.

Was she not good enough anymore? Not even for a slice of happiness. Nothing made her smile, and she came into realization that it wasn't Finn, Rachel or the pathetic glee club. It was her. It was her pride.

She wanted her life to be perfect, like how it is in movies. She wanted the good boyfriend, the nice guy, who was genially liked, and star of the football team, she wanted to make her parents proud, which was why she was the head of the celibacy club, she was a good Christian, she prayed, never devoured into temptation, she was the head cheerleader.

She ran 5 laps everyday, maintained in good shape, she kept everything in control. But now, she was pushed to the background. She was meant to be the star of this perfect movie, to this perfect dream, yet she was enervated.

"Quinn…" A deep sound said from behind her, she turned around, Noah Puckerman. "Puck." She said, caught of guard. "What do you want?" She said, lifting her eyebrows, confused. He never approached her, maybe because he once dated her best friend, Santana Lopez, and she dated his best friend. Though, things ended with him and Santana. "I don't want to be in the celibacy club anymore… I got better things to do Wednesdays after school." She could think of a lot of things he would rather do then to listen to Quinn talk about how important it is to remain pure.

She frowned.

"Okay…" She had to find someone else to pair Santana up with now that pucks out. "Okay." He repeated, he turned to walk away, paused for a second, then turned back around to face Quinn, "How's Finn?"

She shrugged. He was the last name she wanted to hear right now.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, his your best friend." Quinn retaliated.

"I don't see him that much, he barely shows up for foot ball practice after he joined homo explosion." He said, referring to Glee club. "And now I hear you've joined it too." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm just a good girlfriend."

He smirked, and for a second, her heart missed a beat. She almost forgot how his smile struck her cords. A hint of mischief in his smile that made her inside's swell. That was Puck's appeal. His attraction. The way he made a girl feel by just one look.

He was her first kiss. She remembered clearly. She was 14, him, 15. Summer camp. It was a dare. A quick dare, she was hesitant at first, but then gave in, he pressed his lips to hers, she moved back, holding hands. She shivered, and then smiled. Let go of his hand, and they both laughed it off.

She always wondered why he never tried anything with her, he'd been with most cheerleaders, but he never tried anything with her. He stared, she stared back. But he never tried getting with her.

When her and Finn first became an item, Puck ignored her completely; he no longer greeted her, stared at her, never asked for help with his math work.

"I'll see you around." He finally said, after a long thoughtful stare, he walked away, leaving her and her thoughts.

Sue Sylvester made a comment after cheerleading practice. "I can't have my cheerleaders looking like are heading to fat camp. This routine is not hard. Get it together"

Although Sue always made exaggerated comments toward the cheerio's, she took it as constructive criticism, but she knew she should have been looking out for her calorie intake.

She felt bloated.

It was like Sue to say something like that once she catched an inch of insecurity in your eyes. They all rolled their eyes, Sue has said that to almost all the cheerleaders, but now it was her turn.

How long could she hold everything together, and not be weak? Damn it, she was weak.

She ran through the school halls, passed Finn, and didn't even stop, he called her name out, and ran right passed him. As if seeing him, would just make her want to punch a wall.

She ran to her car, got in, pressed her hands on the steering wheel, and rested her head as if the wheel was her pillow. These tears had a life of their own, she tried her best not to let them fall, but they fell, Uncontrollably.

She stayed in her car for a while, actually, longer then a while.

She heard a knock, it startled her, ignored the knock, then heard it again, and then again. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Quinn!" It was Puck. Great. Now, he saw her cry. She felt weaker. She ignored him, tried to stop sobbing, and for a while she hoped that Puck had left by now, she turned her head, and he was still there. This is the worst week ever.

She opened her car window; she wanted to get this over with, since she knew he wouldn't leave her alone.

"What do you want, Puck?" She places her hand to her neck, her throat burning just a little, "To know that you are okay. You stormed of in the hall way, are you okay?" He said, as if he was concerned, "Why do you care?"

He didn't say anything; she was being as cold as ice, dear little ice queen.

"Okay… I get it. I'm a jerk, why do I care? I don't know, I just do."

She froze; his words murmured in her mind, he cared. Barely…

"Now, tell me why you're upset." He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He didn't argue. He didn't say a word. He obliged.

Yet, his words were all she heard, over and over again.

Silence. She kept her eyes on her lap, where her hands rested. She just noticed that her hands were shaking. He made her a little nervous.

The first drop of rain fell. So soft, followed by more drops, the sky poured down, poured down on Puck.

Before she could start her car engine, Puck spoke, "Let me drive you home." He was soaking wet. She thought about it, it was a risk, to let Puck drive her, but maybe what she needed right now in her life was a risk, to let her guard down.

She didn't answer, but her answer was already somehow understood in her eyes, she got out of her car, jammed her car keys in her bag, and ran in the rain with nothing but her cheer leading outfit on, and ran with Puck to his car.

He always dreaded the tears of a women, maybe because he grew up most of his life watching his mother cry.

He came from a broken home, in a way, he had to learn to grow up fast, to support his mother and his little sister. He had to be the man of the house, and yet he was failing in all aspects.

Watching Quinn cry, struck a cord. He didn't know why, but it struck something within him. She was silent now, quite, no longer in a rapture of tears.

He offered to drive her home, because he wanted to know she would be alright, he didn't want to leave her the way he had saw her, he wanted to be certain that everything was alright, and now that she seemed peaceful in his car, he could breathe.

"Don't take me home." She turned to meet his gaze. He was confused.

"Where do you want me to drop you of then?" He asked, she shrug her shoulders, her hair still wet from the rain, escalating around her face, she smelled like the rain: pure.

He could see the desperation in her eyes, she didn't want to home.

"Where did you want to go?" He asked,

"Anywhere…"

"Where exactly is anywhere?"

She bit her lip. "Anywhere…"

He didn't understand where "anywhere" was located, but he did understand that she needed to go some place to think, so he took her to his place, to his garage, mainly because whenever he needed time to think, he would go there, and think everything through, it was a small garage, had a little couch with a T.V, his guitar, and a small fridge. He considered it his room, since he spent most of his time there.

She sat on the couch, pressed her hands to her lap. "Thanks, puck."

He smiled at her.

Her eyes wondered, as she observed her surroundings, taking into acknowledgment that she was here, alone, with puck, in his garage, of all places.

She turned her head to look at him, his presence, and appearance, everything about him imprinted with memories of her childhood.

She was 6, he was 7, he thought she had cooties. He teased her for being a girl; she teased him for being a boy. Oh, a bad boy. Oh, a sensitive girl.

He would steal her dolls; she would hide his bike after school.

They would call each other names. He made her cry. She made him cringe.

He was 15, she was 14, he noticed the beauty he had never seen before, she would be shy around him.

He was her first kiss. Her first taste. The first time her heart missed a beat. But, he didn't even notice her. She would stay late after football practice, in her cheer leading uniform, he would pass by. She was just a sensitive girl. She gave up on him.

He is 17, she is 16, she gave up on him, is dating his best friend. Searching her way through life captain of the cheerio's, president of the celibacy club, living to expectation and for once taking a risk.

It felt right being here with him, though. Maybe she hadn't gave up entirely.

After a moment of silence, he moved closer to her, "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, _why does he care_? She thought.

She shrugged her delicate shoulders, steadying her posture. She was the epitome of an ice queen.

"I've had better days." She rolled her eyes, her eyes reflecting the raw feeling of her soul. "I can see that." He said.

She met his eyes.

"See what?" She asked passively.

"That you've had better days. I've never seen you upset before."

_He had no idea._

Awkwardness filled the sky, like a foggy morning, blurring any remains of view.

He coughed. She bit her bottom lip. Caught in a awkward frenzy.

"You want a drink?" He offered, trying to loosen up their conversation, trying to make her at ease.

"Sure."

"What would you like?" He asked, turning to get her a drink, "Anything, just give me anything that makes me forget about everything."

He smiled, "I'm not giving you anything that makes you forget everything. But, I got some wine coolers, close enough…"

She smiled, as he passed her a bottle, she wasn't even going to ask how he got access to wine coolers, he was only barely seventeen.

He noticed she only took one sip, then put it down. He noticed her tremble every time he looked at her. He noticed every small detail.

Quinn Fabray. _His _untouchable, sensitive ice queen.

"I didn't know you played guitar." She said, smiling, noticing the guitar on the left side of the room, "Since when did Puck play music!"

He smiled, laughed a little, embarrassment darkening his cheeks. Sipped his drink, feeling the cool sensation run down his throat, "For a while." He murmured so refinery, she barely heard.

"Play me a song!" She demanded, "Are you kidding me?"

"Please, puck?" She pouted, unable to resist her charm; he picked up his acoustic guitar, his fingers sorting through the strings, getting lost in the rhythm, finding his voice, his rough edge sorting out her stare, as she closed her eyes, not only hearing him making music, but feeling it, too.

_**~She's slipping  
You're sliding down ~**_

His voice, sublime, deep, projected in sentiments, as he sang, she felt the tremble once again, he held his guitar, envious, as she wanted him to hold her, press his fingers against her hair, fold into her depths, and make music together.

She should stop with these thoughts, but she couldn't handle it.

_**~It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's all right, it's all right, all right  
She moves in mysterious ways  
O-o-oh~**_

A U2, "mysterious ways" acoustic version, he sang to her, and she was the first person he sang too. He would always, hide up here in his room, singing only to himself, he wouldn't play in front of anyone else. Maybe he thought singing was for suckers. Maybe he thought performing was all too much. But he liked the way it made him feel inside, he loved the way Quinn looked at him.

_~ She moves in mysterious ways. ~_

Yeah, Quinn did move in mysterious ways, and as she smiled, he felt light inside. He felt light inside whenever Quinn smiled, from the time he saw at kindergarten, till now, as he looked at her, eyes shut, she smiled. To him, for him.

He didn't know why, or how, but Quinn was always something he viewed as unobtainable, something he couldn't have. He couldn't make her happy, not as Finn would, maybe that's why he always walked pass her whenever he had his chance- before Finn ever came into the picture, they had both created a picture, that they had belonged together, though he left the picture, and she moved on, falsely thinking he didn't want her.

But right now, seeing her smile- He could make her happy.

Maybe that's all he wanted- to see Quinn Fabray happy.

**~She's the way - She turns the tide  
She sees a man, inside the child  
Yeah ~**

He stopped, putting his guitar away, and faced Quinn. Her eyes unable to look away from him, neither did his. Why did something that felt so good, feel so wrong?

She wasn't his. He knew that. But, his motives were released by one glimpse of the spark in her eyes. He couldn't ignore her any longer.

"That was beautiful." She said, almost breathless.

You're beautiful. He wanted to say.

"I didn't know you were this good." She said, one again, making him feel good, feel confident. "You know if Santana heard this…" She paused,

Santana and him were together for a little fun, for a little high school fun. She was a hot cheerleader, and that's all he saw in her.

"You would both still be together…" She continued,

No, he was a risk for her; he was a risk for every girl. His future is unclear, his motives aren't always the best, yeah, and he had the looks, the appeal of a bad boy. But, that wasn't going to make a girl feel secure. Most teenage girls wanted a clear future, a guy like puck, didn't have a clear future.

"I don't care about Santana… or any high school girl for that matter."

She blinked.

"I'm a school girl." She pushed her hair back. He did care, he had to care, he saw her cry, and he couldn't turn away.

"I know that." There eyes met, intense, she could feel the tension racing through her veins, and they connected their stare.

"I'm just a school girl… yeah?" She asked,

"You're…" He hesitated, "You're Quinn."

"And you're puck." She smiled, so gently, the room radiated with the warmth she realized through her smile, so gently it touched him in a forbidden place.

She stood, moving closer to him, placed her finger on his guitar, swiping the lithe dust.

He breathed, so did she, they breathed for fresh air, only to find them self lost in each other's intoxicating scent, she looked at him. He would laugh at her if she were looking at him like this when they were six years old, but they were sixteen/seventeen, and he knew what she wanted.

He steadied himself. This was Quinn Fabray.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Hey there! Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. This chapter is abit more… mature to put it mild! It contains a love scene, and maybe some adult content.

**P.S.** I would love to hear feedback from you, positive or negative. Always nice to know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy the story so far, though I feel as if it is a bit too rushed, not my best piece yet…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee or Puck and Quinn. If I did, I would somehow end up being Pucks new love interest!

_Continue…_

Merely any space between them, Quinn's eyes were to the floor, he could hear the rapid speed of her heart, her face so close to his, he could feel her, almost. She moved her fingers to his cheek, brushing gently against his complexion.

This was Quinn. He reminded himself. This was Quinn who was looking at him like this, looking at him so deeply it made him loose his balance. The lump in his throat was growing tighter, and the ache in his chest was becoming infuriating. Why did he shiver? Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Oh, Quinn. Her icy stature somehow melted. She felt warm to him.

She slid her fingers in between his, and studied there hands being connected, smiling, holding on tighter. She maybe vulnerable right now, she maybe a little hurt, but she burned, all this hurt she felt earlier was somehow replaced with this feeling she had never truly experienced before.

She looked up to meet his eyes, he was staring straight pass her, she leaned her self against him, the warmth of her breasts radiating through the thin fabric of there clothes.

Heat proliferated rapidly inside her. She breathed in as her heart picked up pace.

"Quinn…" He was breathless, too. She was satisfied with the result.

She kept her eyes on his lips, remembered the first time she had touched them, the taste, the rush. She faintly wanted to touch them again, wanted to push her lips to his. She could still hear the rain outside. It hadn't stopped raining. Her hair was still wet from running through the rain, previously. She let her hair down, took her hair band out, and he ran his fingers through her blond locks, pressed his cheeks against her hair; not in a million years did he ever think he could propose such a gesture, and be this intimate, with Quinn.

His arm around her waist, she breathed in his aroma, pressed her cheek on his neck. Nothing could ever feel this good to Quinn. Her life seemed to have lost some control, nothing felt right, and nothing felt good. Right now, with Puck, she felt good. She needed to feel good, feel him.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" The question escaped her lips, without thinking. Her head rested on his shoulder, "Do you, Puck?"

He tensed. He remembered. How could he forget the feel of her lips? They were both younger, and the kiss was quick, it was a dare they did in school camp. The boys had snuck into the girls cabinet, and played "truth or dare."- He had never been so breathless before, that's why he kept a distance from her. He was no good for her, and he wouldn't spend his days worrying about a girl who made him fall short out of breathe- he had to much pride for that.

"Yeah. I remember." He answered, memories of the dare replaying in his mind, over and over.

"How come you ignored me ever since? I mean not even a single glance. You just walk right pass me everyday." She sighed.

"Does it matter?"

She lifted her head, looked straight at him. "It matters." Narrowing her eyebrows, a million questions in her eyes, "it always mattered." She continued, closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead on his, feeling her gentleness he could not handle her touch anymore. It was overwhelming. He had touched other girls before, many times, he had made love to them, he got the pleasure, but never the full satisfaction he got now with a simple touch from Quinn.

Would she allow him a touch? He wondered.

The back of his fingers brushing her cheek, she became restless in his embrace.

Her lips, so close to his, she could breathe in the oxygen he released. So close, she could steal a kiss.

Their eyes shut, the gentle sound of the rain strained in the thud of there heart beat. She moved in mysterious ways, through the day, through the night, and into the entrance of his heart.

Her body trembled with this anticipation. Overpowering her. He tried to study her body language, her lips moving so close to his, he finally pressed his lips upon hers, and teasing the sweet taste he had become fond of, slowly loosing conscience. Her lips warm, suttle and tender on his. Picking up the speed of his heart, as his mind lost all concentration and sense.

She kissed him back. This sudden embrace taking over her. Desperate for air, oxygen, and coolness. He ran his fingers across her cheeks, searching through the softness, and moving his lips smoothly against hers, more intimate.

He stroked her arm. Everything faded, everywhere, entranced by her. He kissed her cheek, eyelids, tip of her nose, and chin. Appreciating each moment, each feeling, and every part of her brought. She shivered. His ice queen shivering, fresh with rainfall upon her skin, tasted the rain.

Feeling his lips on her flooded her soul with emotions, boiling over her like the suns atmosphere, glistering in heat, unexplainable. Her breast rose with this warmth, as it perceived lower. Her heart would explode in any moment, she was sure. His lips felt so good upon hers.

Her hands trembled as she reached for the buttons of his shirt. He froze. "Quinn." He said, short of breath, "Did you want to…" He was confused, looked straight in her eyes, reading her hazel eyes, knowing what she wanted. She nodded her head. "My first kiss. My first…" She looked at him, making him more nervous. She had never done this before, unlike him. He would be gentle, that's for sure. He moved back, finding a quilt, or something for them to lay on. He wanted this experience with Quinn more then anything else.

Slowly, they undressed each other, taking in consideration every part of their skin. She pressed herself against him, bare with nothing but an open soul. There lips intertwined, as heat escalated to deeply against her, feeling his hands moving, exploring her body.

Never would he have thought, Quinn would grow up to be so beautiful. Childhood always pinned them against each other. Struck by her beauty, he felt her hands on his back, as he felt her warm, needing to feel him- his lips on hers, he pressed himself within her, slowly, into her secret place.

She inhaled the pain that the first time brought. Stimulating inside her, she gasped, moaned as she caught with his rhythm, and drowned in his embrace, skin on skin, his muscles retracting against her. Moving sensually against her. Her body responding to every move in anticipation. He was so beautiful, watching him in a way she had never seen before.

She moved in mysterious ways, into the night, and onto his heart, she rested upon the faint muscle of his chest, listening to his pulse, as she rested against him bare. Kissed his shoulder, and feeling light.

_**~She's the way - She turns the tide  
She sees a man, inside the child  
Yeah~**_

His words light on her heart. He was her new rainfall, easing her soul.

****

End of flash back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I have been really busy! So big apologies for taking a long while with finishing ch.3, anyways, hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

Reminiscing the moment he shared with Quinn a week ago. He tried composing himself, slowly feeling himself _wanting_ her. It scared him, projected sentiments, and feelings that he had never felt before. It scared the hell out of him, to want someone the way he wanted Quinn. He was never the type to want anything, he liked living day to day, with the daily pleasures of being a first class ass hole. That's just the person he was, he could care less about school, grades, people and there feelings. But he cared about her, Noah Puckerman actually geniually cared for her- and that's why he had to avoid her. Since the last time he held her, touched her, kissed her- he had tried with such an intense desperation to forget about her.

He was a realist. Not a dreamer. Yes, he could dream her, dream her soft touches, dream them, and with a dream, igniting a hope. A hope that he could have her. Though, he knew, deep down, past the arragont smirk, he could seperate dreams from reality, and having her was a dream. He would be stuck here in Lima for the rest of his life, she had bigger dreams then that, bigger dreams then him.

He leaned against the hard steel of his school locker, lost in thought, football practise soon, then he was heading for some underage booze with Mike Chang, and the rest. The teenage life of repetitive events.

"Puck." He heard a female voice lightly say. Quinn leaned against the locker that was beside him. He felt himself shiver, he hadn't come in any contact with her since the day they_..._ he tensed. Since then, the only contact they had made was secret glances in class. "Quinn?" He could barely say, confused and suprised at once. She couldn't look at him, she fixed her eyes on the ground, and so did he. "What's going on? You've been ignoring me." He could hear the displeasure in her voice, "What is it, Puck?" She said a little louder, as she crossed her arms, as her cheeks reddened in color. What was she trying to do? cause a scene? "Can we not do this here? If you want to talk, we'll talk somewhere else." He said looking around the hall of students wondering if any of them were curious as to why Quinn was confronting him, and if it will all go back to Finn. "You're actually ready to talk, or are you going to turn your head and walk away again?" and for the first time in two days, they caught eachothers eyes, he could see she was hurt, and she could probably see he was scared. Scared to death. "Meet me outside, the parking lot, my car." She said, a gentle smile that reached her eyes as she looked at him.

***

He learned and grew to hate the silence. It was exhilerating. Quinn stood beside him outside the school building, away from everyone, in her red and white cheerleading uniform, neat pony tail, and an absent smile. He didn't know what to say, and didn't want to hear what she would say. But he liked being near her, liked looking at her, it felt good to have her presence. Though she was always present in his mind. "I've been asking myself why you've ignored me ever since we... you know." heat prickled her cheeks, "I don't want to ask myself anymore. I want to know. Did something happen?" Unable to look at her, he felt her stare, felt it warm him, burn him. _Something did happen_, he wanted to say to her, _I have an unhealthy need of you_. hesitating opening his mouth. He had to think realistic. No, he wasn't a dreamer. She wasn't either, at least he hoped she wasn't. She was getting inpatient, and in some ways, so was he. Inpatient of this feeling to go away, some parts of him believed it would never go away. Was it normal to notice the rate of his heart increasing, or the burning within him? Damn Quinn. Damn her for making him feel less then a human, for feeling these things, for taking his breathe away- as cheesy as that sounds, it was true. "Finn doesn't know, right?" Trying his hardest to bring some sense to her, he wasn't right for her. Finn may not be the brightest out of the bunch, but his heart was big. "No. I've been meaning to leave him, but I'm waiting on you. You haven't been given me any reason to leave him lately." And he wouldn't give her any reason, because truthly, and realistcly, there wasn't any reason. "You're not breaking up with him, Quinn. Don't be stupid." They looked at eachother, what he would give to kiss those lips that now cursed him with a frown.

"So what happened between us was nothing. That's it. I go to Finn, smiling as if nothing happened, forget about everything?" She looked as if she was tempted to slap him in the face, "I guess I'm stupid then, Puck. You know what, I am." Her cheeks flashed fire red, and her hands in fists by her side. "I guess your just like every other guy. No, your worse then any other guy." Her words filtering his heart, leaving a secret mark. Oh, if things were different he would hold her, now. "Look, nothing was meant to come of this. I took your virginity, end of story. Don't get so fucking clingy." He was back to a jerk, the person she had held, and had felt deep inside her, was now back to a jerk.

Holding her tears in. No, she would not leave a trace of how hurt she was. He was bitter, she should have known better then to give all of herself to him. She should have known better to feel anything for him. she pressed her lips together, fel them shiver, she forced her self to not cry, she was strong. But, she felt so used, so wrong. Trying desperately to hold herself together, she thought maybe letting out fume would came down the hurt. "You just wanted to screw me. That's all you wanted, you got that. I hope your satisfied, I want nothing more to do with you, all I thought we were, was all apart of some deluded dream. You can keep your pride, I'll keep mine. It's nice to know you just used me, now get the hell out of my life." She said with such agrivation in her tone that it had stiffened her, she watched him walk away, the tears fell softly against her cheeks. All the hopes she had built, died, just like that. She never knew how broken a heart could be, until this perfect life she thought she had led expierenced heart break. This ice queen was not strong as she thought she was.

He walked, he didn't know where is was going. All he knew was, it didn't matter. He couldn't even comprehend how much he wished things were different. But Quinn needed hapiness, needed an escape from this shit hole town, and he wasn't going to do it. Why couldn't he just press a button, and not feel this need for her, why couldn't it be easy as that. He never used her, and he had never intentially meant to hurt her. But, they needed to let go of eachother, and if this would be the way to do it- as much as he didn't want to hurt her- then so be it.

***

Finn and Quinn somehow managed to get into there bathing suits, and into the hot tub, Finns mother was at work, and he invited Quinn over so they could, "chill.", and she was more then happy to accept his invitation, she needed to get him out of her mind, she needed to erase him completely. She kissed Finn, trying to erase Puck, trying to forget his taste, his warmth, his everything. Trying so desperatly, that her tounge got out of control and recieved an imidiate reaction from Finn, she felt him become hard. She detached her lips, "Think of the mail!" She wasn't having any of this, trying to get him to think of thoughts that would calm him, "I'm sorry Finn," She said, climbed out of the tub, grabed the nearest towel. Headed home. This was a mistake. No- scratch that- everything, right now, in her life was a mistake.

It couldn't get any worse- no it could. It really could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Something was bothering Finn. He wasn't on Que with football practice, easily distracted, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, as lines ceased under his eyes- his mind was somewhere else. Every time Puck would try and start a conversation with him, he would just nod his head, not even taking in to consideration what Puck had been saying. It was strange, Puck had never seen his friend like this before- had never seen him so drained, so out of it. What had been bothering him? Had he found out about Him and Quinn? She wouldn't say anything, _would she? _

What ever was bothering him, he would find out. Plus, whatever was bothering him, mustn't be that bad. _Could it? _

After football practice- Puck headed out the locker and approached Finn. Hoping that whatever bothered him had nothing to do with Quinn- It could be issues with his grades, maybe even Glee, his mum. Just, please, not _her_. "Finn." Puck managed to say, his anxious tone was too obvious. Finn blinked and continued to walk down the school hall way with Puck beside him. "What's up?" Puck said, trying his best to sound casual, greeting his best friends, the way his done many times- though, looking at Finn made him feel guilty, what kind of friend was he to sleep with his best friends girlfriend. It all sounded so cliche, straight from a teen movie. Though, nothing about Quinn was Cliche', she was an unexpected surprise as she took him in- _inside her. _He devoured himself for thinking of her, for even wanting her. But he moved on, they both had, it had been two months. And they were both content on staying away from each other. Puck was even convinced that she wanted to break his neck. He couldn't blame her. "Is something up?" Puck continued, after not getting anything from Finn, not even a simple hello. Something was definitely bothering him. "I'm just tired- I got a lot of things on my mind." Finn finally answered. "Such as?" What was on his mind? He was genuinely worried for him- for Finn who had been like a brother to him through childhood, and into teen world. "Don't worry. It's nothing." Finn eagerly said, he sounded kind of irritated. "Look you're my boy, you can tell me when something is wrong." Puck said with a pat on the back. Finn paused, stood in the middle of the almost empty school halls. "Quinn- She's..." Finn paused, his voice lowered, as if his words would hurt more once spoken, Puck froze, her name dropped on him all of a sudden. He knew he should be expecting the worse, his heart picked up pace, getting ready for what Finn had to say next. "She... she's pregnant. _Okay_?" Finn looked tortured for a second, and walked away as if he was not ready to face judgment at the hands of Puck- he had no idea.

Puck stood in the middle of the hallway. Half in denial and in disbelief, and the other half- lost to say the least. The words hadn't sunk in yet, his eyes widened as Finn words repeated in his mind over and over again. _She's... She's pregnant._ No, it couldn't be. No, it couldn't possibly happen. Not to him, not now. Not with her. Not like this. He wanted to punch the nearest thing to him. Most of all he wanted a confirmation from the women herself. How would he face her? How could he possibly be anywhere near her? If his feeling like this, imagine what she must be feeling like? To look at Quinn, and knowing that he is responsible for bringing her future down?

***

_Breathe._ That's all he had to do, to approach her. He watched her standing outside the schools auditorium with Santana and Brittany. He couldn't help himself as his eyes froze on her belly- No evidence, as her school cheer leading uniform fit against her flat belly firmly. Though she must still be in her early stages. He shivered watching her bodies posture and language, not coming into terms that a life was growing inside her. It couldn't be true, could it? She looked lost, not focused and not caring for Santana and Brittany's conversation. For a loose minute her eyes attached to Pucks, she turned her head instantly, her face raw of emotion. She excused herself from her follow cheerleaders, and walked away, it was obvious to him that she didn't want the sight of him. Puck went after her, not trying to make anything obvious. He had a lot of guts, that was sure. Plus, he swallowed his pride and faced the girl who made him fall short of breathe. She walked faster, she could probably sense him behind her, trying to approach her.

Just as usual, his feeling all tangled up- and his natural jerk self came out. Being a jerk to her was his way of hiding his feeling, or even better- ignoring them. "Sup milf?" He said, as he found himself beside her, his arm slightly touching hers, he could feel her shiver. She didn't say anything, walked a little faster. She looked miserable. "Leave me alone" She finally said. He wouldn't leave her. Not until he gets some answers. Not until he can be sure everything is okay- no matter what situation she is in. "So is it true? Who's the daddy?" He grabbed her arm forcing her to face him.

This was the last thing she needed. His confrontation, his stare, his faint touch, _his presence_. She has just come into terms over a week ago that her life was over, she just had come into terms that she was carrying his child. A part of him inside her. She wanted to run, to avoid him. Everything was fine before he had entered into her life- or was it? All she knew was that she was scared. More scared then she had ever been. All this responsibility bestowed upon her, how could she take care of a little human being? How could her parents ever look at there once perfect little girl ever again? How could anything ever be right again? Here she was pregnant at sixteen with a guy who didn't even want her- a guy with a reputation, a guy that had only wanted to sleep with her? Why would he let her fall for him, when he had no intention to catch her? Her heart felt fragile and exposed in his gentle hold. "Quinn, answer me.", she looked at his hand as it hold onto her arm, why did she look into every single detail? Some part of her still had a glimpse of hope. "Let go of me first." She wouldn't let him get the best of her. He let go of her, and she loosed up a bit. "It's true isn't it?" His eyebrows narrowed, and she didn't want to face his complete reaction. She felt sorry for the seed that was growing safely inside her, he would have a dad that couldn't care less about them, a dad with no future, no direction- no care in the world. And that's why she convinced Finn that she was pregnant with his baby. They never actually had sex- but Finn was so gullible that her plan to give her baby a caring dad was too easy. He was convinced with the whole hot bath tub story, when he had erection in the hot tub with no actual physical contact. Finn was not have the highest IQ, but he had a big heart, he cared for her, he had a future with Glee club and football, his future was somewhat clear, and that's what she needed right now for the baby. "You want an answer?" She said, looking at him and wondering how things would be like if the circumstances were different, catching her self wishing things were different, and he actually wanted her. But things weren't different, she had to think realistic for her unborn baby. "It's true." her words flowing through her mouth, feeling them touch a sensitive place inside her, he looked taken back, his face tensed and she felt her emotions boil inside her. "It can't be Finn's. You told me you were a virgin when we did it." Of course it was Puck's, she hadn't been physically active with any other guy. "Well, he believes it is, and as far as I'm concerned it is his.", she was going to shut him out, he was no good for her or her unborn baby. "It's not possible though.", he said his face unreadable at this point, she hated not being able to read his emotions and connect with them. "Look, he will believe anything. I'm secure with him, just like you wanted." Her tone cold, "You don't need to care. Why approach me now? Just because I'm carrying your child?" She rolled her eyes, trying to not let her true emotions show, just like he had the tendency to act like a jerk, she had the tendency to be cold- all with the same reason; to avoid any true feeling that were haunting them. "I can take care of it, you know? You too. I can take care of you." Oh, how she wanted to believe his words, how she wanted him to hold her, and repeat those words as they nestled in her, warming and comforting her. "Take care of me? yeah, you took really great care of me before." Remembering how he rejected any possibility of them left her cold.

She was blocking him out. Filling the places that he belonged with Finn. he didn't want to be blocked out her life- no matter how much he told himself he could do without her, the real truth was- he couldn't. And he didn't want to be shut out of his kids life. He wanted to be there, unlike his dead beat dad. He didn't want to be like his dad, the one thing he feared the most was beccoming like his dad. "My dads a dead beat, I don't roll that way." He would have to convice her. "How exactly are you going to take care of me?" she wondered out loud, "You're the definition of a lima loser." She said, giving him one last look her emotion still fresh with a single glare, and she ran off, away from him. Her words burning him, leaving him acutal hurt and empty- she was right. How could a baby convince him that he could actually be there for Quinn? Hw already knew that he was far from good- far from good for her. He ached. As all of todays happenings left him hinged to change things for the better- or not change anything at all. And do what's best for her, before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The only way.

Quinn stared at Finn as they sat on the porch of Finns house. She pressed her hand on her belly, feeling her 5 weeks baby growing inside her, as she felt her baby beneath her palm. She looked at Finn with guilty eyes, as she continued her life of lies. She lied to him with her eyes and _words_. Her own heart betraying her, her own eyes deceiving her. But Finn was oblivious to her, so caught up with her lies, so caught up, he believed he was the father of her child, with no logic or sense to how he could impregnated her as he never even did anything more then kiss her. It's not fair that she would give him the responsibility of her consequences, all the weight of her decisions was now twisted and deceived onto Finn, and he had no idea. Her plan was going accordingly. Even if it took all her strength to lie to him. "I thought you weren't going to tell anybody." She said looking at him with sympathizing eyes, "you promised me." she signed, he looked at her with the same lost and sympathizing eyes that only made her feel worse. "I know, I only told Puck. I'm sorry," he pressed his palm to his forehead. "Well, no one else needs to know now. And out of all people," she held her breath, "you told _Puck_." it took all her energy, all her strength, all her _heart_ to hide all the emotions in her eyes, not like she was hiding it from Finn; because he was clueless at this point, she was more so hiding it from herself.

"He's my best friend. I couldn't get it passed him, don't worry, he's not going to say anything."

Se opened her mouth to speak, and then thinking about what to say, she closed her mouth, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "If you say so." She finally said, "Look, I got to get back home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." she placed her hand on his shoulder, smiled, and left. How much of this do I have to take, how much more? She thought. Finn was going to take care of her and her unborn baby. His heart so large that it made up for the lack of his lack of logic and sense.

The next day at school, Quinn felt uneasy, sick and overwhelmed. Her parents had the faintest clue of her pregnancy, not that it was obvious at this stage, and no one around her suspected anything. Though Sue Silvester noticed the unusual bags under Quinn's eyes, her lessening quirkiness in her cheer leading moves and finally her quacking Knee as she was on top of the cheerleader triangle, Quinn saw from Sue's eyes that she noticed everything, Sue expected nothing less then perfection in the routines, and for her head cheerleader to be unusually off guard all of a sudden caught her attention. "Quinn," Sue said after cheer leading practice on a Tuesday after noon, "How's my top cheerleader?" her eyes unabashedly glaring at Quinn in her usual intimidating way. "Your top cheerleader is great, Miss Silvester." Quinn grinned.

"I bet she is." Sue gave her one last glance before walking away in long strides. Quinn's breath was unsteady, she can't hide this forever, and all of a sudden she felt scared. Anxiety over everyone finding out struck her, struck her, then she breathed, and felt resigned.

At home, Quinn was quite. She couldn't look at her parents. Especially not her Dad. Her dad who had the perfect image of his little girl, her dad who had such high hopes for his little girl. She learnt to eat normally as days past by, she had to eat for her baby, she had to eat for this little child that was now growing inside her. She had normal meals and put aside her shady relationship with food aside, noticing she appreciated her self better, put away her selfishness. She went to school daily, taking every class serious, might as well take in all this learning and education while I still can, she thought. All in all, she greeted everyday with a greeting heart, and open arms, took everyday with a broken heart. It may be broken, but it was still beating, still greeting hope.

On a Thursday afternoon she was at Glee practice in the auditorium sitting by Finn as Mr. Shuester was explaining a new concept of a new project. She noticed how tired Finn looked, worrying about Quinn and the baby really took a toll on him lately._ Guilty. _

"Guys, before you all leave today, I'd like to introduce you all to my our newest members." Shuester said ever so delighted. And in step Puck, Mike and Matt. Quinn froze. Puck, puck and _puck_. All of a sudden her body felt tense. All the Glee members went to greet them, welcome them, except for Quinn, she sat motionless staring at Puck with a full heart, and Puck returned the favor, as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Finn was especially happy to see his football mates joining him, especially happy to see Puck. _Guilty. _

They all left, and Quinn was left alone in the auditorium with Mr. Shuester packing his things. "Shuester, do you mind if I can stay here for a while?" She asked in her smallest voice, "I need to practice a little." _Lies. _She wanted to sit here for the rest of her life, without a vision of her life right in front of her eyes, wanted space, wanted to be_ alone. _"Sure Quinn" Shuester nodded acquaintedly, "Are you okay? You seem a little down lately?" _You have no idea_, she thought_. _"Yes. I'm fine. Just tired." She said as her face contradicted how she was truly feeling, with her cheerful smile, hiding the barriers of her lost but redeeming soul, and her ever growing lies. "Okay, as long as everything is fine." He smiled before he left, leaving her on her own. Finally, some time to collect her mind. Until the guy who had shuttered her walked into the room. Why is he here, had he not broken her enough? She sat down quietly on a chair, staring at the ground, her hands on her lap, noticing how her shoulders shook, and her rapid heart beat. "Quinn." He finally said, she felt his eyes on her, but didn't have enough strength to look at him. "Quinn." He repeated, more softly. She still couldn't look at him, and they remained a great distance from each other, he couldn't bring himself near her either. After a moment of quite, he took a step closer, "can we please talk? Just talk?"

"Why? So you can tear me apart some more?" She said almost inaudibly.

"Quinn."

She looked up at him, and he could see the little sad girl in her eyes, the same eyes that he had stared open and loved, were now hurting. "Just go away." She placed her hand on her throat and looked away. "_Please._" she begged, almost.

"You want me to go away Quinn? How can I go, when you're carrying my child?" He sucked in his breath, "How can I go, when you need me?" And he needed her, more then she understood.

"I can manage. I'm not as weak as you think I am." There was the ice queen again. So cool, composed, hiding from him with her icy shield. He wanted the warm Quinn, the Quinn that let down her hair, smiled gently at him, held his hands, as she kissed every part of his skin and flesh. It had taken him a lot of strength to come and see her, to come and confront her. Since the day he found out about her pregnancy, he hadn't had a chance to see her except for the one time she had hurt him with her words, which he had deserved, he was a lima loser. But he cared for her. He ached for her. Knowing that he could never have her, knowing her life and future meant more to him then his selfish need for, he let her go. But now knowing he carried his child, she needed him, though she would admit it. She needed him, a part of him was growing inside her, he could deny his heart, his need, but could he deny the life they had seeded inside her?

"No, you can't manage, Quinn. And if even if you could, I can't, Quinn." He said. "_I can't._"

She looked up him, with sorrowful eyes. Was her icy extractor melting yet? Her eyes looked warm. "This isn't about you, Puck."

They stared at each other for a while, an unspoken need swept across them. He wanted to touch her. He may be a jerk, but he wanted to touch her where it hurt, and take away apart of her pain, knowing if some of her pain was gone, some of his would be gone, too. He wish he could have taken back the pettish things he had said toward her.

"This is about us both." he retaliated.

She shook her head.

"Quinn.", she once again looked at the ground. "Look at me."

She shook her head, shut her eyes, so emotional. She wanted him to come near her, and tell her everything was okay, everything will be fine, and he didn't mean anything he had said to her, whether she would believe him or not was another story. "Just look at me." He said again. And she could not. Couldn't even force herself, even if she tried. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hide away from his eyes.

"I'm here for you, Quinn. I'm here." He couldn't believe himself at this point, pouring his words on her, his heart on her, he felt so exposed.

His words flowed out of his mouth, into her ears, as they gently rested on her heart. A silent groin of pain escaped her lips, as she pressed her hands to her heart.

His ice queen melting. Oh, Fabray.

"Why are you here all of a sudden? Because I'm carrying your child?" She shook her head repetitively, as her mind was trying to make sense of her full heart. "No. Finns here. He's always been here. He's going to look after me..." _I can't risk loving you_, Quinn thought.

Pucks anger was seeping. "Look after you? How? He doesn't even have a job."

"And what? He'll get one. I believe in him. He'll get a job, he'll live his dreams here in Lima, he'll be living his dreams here in Glee, and achieving further with football, and then me and him will raise a loving child, and we'll get out of _this place_, out of Lima." She felt steady as she said it with ease, with dreams in the tip of her tongue, and in the whelms of her heart. Taking a deep breathe, she continued, "And one day, I'll be looking back at all of this, at all of _you_, and I'll think back to how people grow from there mistakes, and how I've overcame this."

He was speechless. And at the same time, his mind landed back to reality. What he thought he could now have her because of a child? He thought wrong. And he felt... hurt. Holding in his anger and anguish and bittersweet pain. He took one final look at her, as she bent her head, her body shaken. He decided to cause her no further pain. He would let her live the life she wanted, the life she _needed. _

And with a hurting heart, he turned away from her, and walked out, leaving his heart behind to rest on her lap.

Tear streamed down her face as soon as he left. Knowing that from the moment he had touched her- touched her skin, her lips, her mouth- nothing in this world would ever be the same for Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray, and they would both live to tell the story of how they broke each others hearts.

How can she move on living her life of lies? She didn't know how, but she knew it was the only way._ The only way. _

**Authors note:** Please tell me what you thought about it! It has been a while since I updated, I've been a bit busy, but I haven't abondoned the story yet. ;)


End file.
